Victoria Song
Perfil *'Nombre:' 빅토리아 / Victoria *'Nombre real: '宋茜 / Song Qian *'Apodos:' Miss Elastic, Pororia, Qiannie, Vic omma, Barbie Kung Fu, Queentoria, Diosa de Asia, Queen of China *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina, Actriz, Modelo, MC *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''0 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Qingdao, Shandong, China. *'Estatura:' 168.5cm *'Peso:' 53kg *'Grupo Sanguineo :' A * '''Signo del Zodíaco: '''Acuario *'zodíaco chino: Conejo *'''Relación Sentimental: Yang Yang (RUMOR) *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment Biografía Victoria Song nació y se crió en Quingdao, China. Desde pequeña estudió en la prestigiosa Academia de Danzas de Beijing y se especializó en Ballet y Danza étnica China. Victoria fue descubierta en un concurso de baile en Beijing por unos cazatalentos de SM Entertainment, donde pasó la audición inmediatamente y comenzó a prepararse en actuación y modelaje en Corea del Sur. Dramas *Ice Fantasy (2016) *Mei Li De Mi Mi (Hunan TV, 2015) * Cocoon Town Legend (GTV, 2015) *When Love Walked in (GTV, 2012) Películas *My Best Friend's Wedding (2016) *My Sassy Girl 2 (2016) *SMTOWN the Stage (2015) * I AM (2012) * SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) Temas para Dramas * Star Star Tears tema para Beautiful Secret (2015) * " I belive " tema para My Sassy Girl 2 Colaboraciones *Loving You - Zhou Mi (2014) Programas de TV *Noonas Over Flowers (2015, versión china) * Ding Ge Long Dong Qiang (2014) * SBS ‘Clenched Fist Chef’ (2014) *Ultimate Group (2014, como MC) *KBS "A Song For You" (20/7/14, junto a Amber y Luna) *Music Core (5/07/14, como MC especial) *14th Top Chinese Music Award (13/04/14, como MC) *Glitter (KBS, 2013, con Kim So Eun, como MC) *Go! F(x) (Mnet, 2013) *HunanTV Happy Camp (17/08/13, como MC invitada) *Family's Dignity Full House (16/08/13) *HBTV Superstar China (21/07/13, Ep 3, como juez invitada) *The Voice Korea 2 (31/05/13) *Amazing F(x) (MBC, 2013) *Blind Test 180 (05/03/13) *Funny or Die (con Anna Kendrick)(2013)'' '' *Top Magic Show (16/08/12, junto a Amber, Luna y Krystal) *Idol Star Olympics (26/07/12, junto a Amber y Luna) *Strong Heart (17/07/12 y 24/07/12) *Yoo SeYoon's Art Video (17/07/12, junto a Amber, Luna y Krystal) *Weekly Idol (11/07/12, junto a Amber, Luna y Krystal) *Radio Star (11/07/12) *Come to Play (09/07/12) *Beatles Code 2 (03/07/12, junto a Amber, Luna y Krystal) *Mnet 20's Choice (28/06/12, como MC, junto a Luna y Krystal) *Hello (25/06/12, junto a Amber, Luna y Krystal) *100 Million Quiz Show (15/06/12, junto a Luna) *KangTa's Pasta E Basta (17/05/12) *The Voice of Korea (04/05/12, junto a Krystal) *The Best Couple (24/11/11 y 01/12/11) *The Best Couple (05,12,19/10/11, junto a Amber) *Happy Together (29/09/11) *Star Couple Challenge (12/09/11) *OBS News (2/08/11, junto a Amber y Krystal) *Idol Brain Collision (03/02/11, junto a Luna, Sulli y Krystal) *Star Couple Challenge (03/02/11, junto a Sulli) *Star King (2010-E284 - Presente) *MBC Entertainment Awards (29/12/10) *Night Star (19/12/10) *Strong Heart (14/12/10 y 21/12/10) *Let's Go Dream Team! (14/11/10, junto a Krystal) *Love Chaser (30/09/10) *7-Day Miracle (2/09/10, junto a Luna, Sulli y Krystal) *Running Man (SBS, 20/08/10) Ep. 8 *We Got Married (MBC, 19/06/10 - 17/09/11, con Nichkhun) *Invincible Youth (KBS, 18/06/10 - 24/12/10) *F(x) Koala (MBC, 2010) *Hello f(x) (YStar, 2010) Vídeos Musicales *Not Alone - Zhang Li Yin (2014) *Agape - Zhang Li Yin (2014) *Mr. Simple (3D LG Version) - Super Junior (2012) *Blind - The TRAX (2011) *Let You Go - The TRAX (2010) *Breaka Shaka - Kang Ta (2010) *U (Version China) - Super Junior M (2009) *Mirotic - TVXQ (DBSK) (2008) *Replay - SHINee (2008) *Any Dream (Samsung Anycall) - Bi Rain (2008) *Eternity - Kang Ta (2008) *In My Heart Someday - Kang Ta (2008) Anuncios *SK-II (2015) *Coach (2015) *Tencent Live Music (2015) *Adidas (2015) *Baskin Robbins (2015, con f(x) menos Sulli) *TonyMoly (con Super Junior M) *Shilla Duty Free (con TVXQ) *Center Pole (con Won Bin) *Lovcat (f(x)) *Caribbean Bay (con 2PM) *IPKN Cosmetics *Spao (Super Junior y f(x)) *Cafe Real/Jardin Coffe *Estee Lauder's Pure Colour, Lipstick *Elite's School Uniform [[F(x)|f(x)] e INFINITE] *Calvin Klein Jeans (con Sulli y Krystal) *LG Lollipop *Smoothie King Drink (con Sulli) *LG Cyon Chocolate Phone *LG Optimus Z *Eithtoo CF (con f(x), SHINee y Zhang Li Yin) *Samsung LCD TV *Samsung Anycall (Any Dream) (con Bi Rain) *Smart S Line School Uniforms (con SHINee) *Infinitely Yours Seoul (con TVXQ y Super Junior) *Spris Winter (con Lee Jun Ki) *SoCool Colección Fotográfica *Victoria Hongma - Honkong & Macao Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'F(x) **'Posición:' Líder, 4 vocalista, 2 bailarina principal y 2 Rapera *'Educación:' **Graduada de la Escuela Secundaria en China. **Academia de Danza de Beijing. *'Idiomas:' Chino (lengua materna), y Coreano (fluído). *'Familia:' Padre y Madre. *'Casting: '''2007 Beijing, China SM Casting System. *'Hobbies/Especialidades: Danza tradicional China, Jazz, canto, y posee una gran elasticidad. *'''Apodo: '''Pororia. * '''Color favorito: '''Negro, Azul y Violeta. * '''Animal Favorito: Perros, debido a su lealtad. * Tipo ideal: 'Un chico alto, que no fume, pueda hablar su mismo idioma. * '''Le gusta: '''El café, comida sana, samgyupsal, la cocina de la abuela, cosas brillantes. * 'Ídolos: Faye Wong, Ziyi Zhang. * Primer amigo coreano: Pororo. * Su Primera compañera de habitación fue Sulli. * Piensa que la mujer más bella de Corea es Song Hye Kyo. * Le gusta el helado de Té verde. * Su comida favorita es el Samgyupsal. * Su canción favorita es La cha TA. * Si tuviera un Super poder le gustaría que fuese la invisibilidad. * Alivia su estrés con comida. * Pueden dormir cómodamente con sus piernas separadas. * Durante 24 años, Victoria pensó que era del tipo de sangre O. Se dio cuenta de su tipo de sangre real recientemente. * Su primer beso fue antes de convertirse en una estudiante universitaria con un chico con el que salió por dos años. * Fue elegida como una de las 50 personas más bellas del mundo por el portal chino Sohu. * Su nombre verdadero''' es Song Qian. El CEO de la agencia quería buscarle un nombre artístico, decía que ella podría triunfar en el futuro por ser bonita y talentosa, por tal motivo la nombró ''Victoria.'' *Fue entrenada en baile por Bi Rain. Como ella aun no dominaba el coreano, utilizaban un traductor. *Cree que la más atractiva en F(x) es Amber por su encanto varonil. Dijo que si tuviese que casarse con alguna miembro de f(x), sería con Amber, ya que por su masculinidad tiende a comportarse como un hermano mayor quien te cuida y molesta al mismo tiempo. * Sus mejores amigos son KyuHyun & Zhoumi. * También es cercana a ChangMin de TVXQ y RyeoWook, esta amistad con ellos la consiguió a través de su amistad con KyuHyun, y también con Eunhyuk y J-Min. * Victoria tiene el permiso de Kyuhyun para decirle 'Oppa'. * Reconoció haber tenido problemas con el habla en su drama porque hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba su idioma natal (chino). *Para celebrar el cumpleaños de Victoria, sus fans realizaron un proyecto de caridad. Donaron útiles escolares y libros a una escuela de niños de bajos recursos a su nombre. *Ocupó el 2º lugar de la lista: "Top 5 estrellas femeninas de Corea que se convertirían en buenas esposas y madres". *Aprendió coreano leyendo "Pororo", de ahí viene su apodo "Pororia". *Es muy cuidadosa con todo lo que hace. * Admira a la actriz Song Hye Kyo. * Cuando f(x) viaja al extranjero por giras, siempre lleva medicina para las demás, por lo que es considerada la mamá del grupo. *No sólo cuida de las chicas de su grupo, sino también de todos sus dongsaengs de la SM. *Sus piernas son consideradas unas de las mejores del K-Pop. * Ama la ropa colorida. *Ella y Krystal son consideradas las más fashionistas de F(x). *Según sus cercanos, ella es una persona con un buen corazón, noble, sensible y puro; una buena persona que se preocupa por todos los que la rodean (familia, amigos e incluso colegas). *Gracias a ella, el grupo es muy popular en China debido a que su popularidad en aquel país ha crecido en el último tiempo, y se ha convertido en una idol querida debido a su cercanía con la gente. *Tiene más de 16 milllones de seguidores en Weibo. *Es una de las ídolos que posee el mejor rostro sin maquillaje. *Ocupa el lugar N°80 en la lista de "Los 100 Rostros más Hermosos del Mundo 2013" según la famosa revista '''"''TC Candler".'' * En el programa "Go! f(x)" Amber dijo que por lo general Victoria y Luna son las que suelen hacerlas reír con sus bromas y las mantienen entretenidas. Ver aquí * Durante su aparición en "KBS A Song for You", f(x) se encontró con un comentario de un fan extranjera diciendo: "Me gusta f(x) porque no tiene el concepto sexy como los otros grupos de chicas." A lo que Victoria agregó: "No creo que alguien tiene que usar necesariamente una falda corta o revelar su piel para lucir sexy." * Victoria fue nombrada como la 'Diosa de Asia' ('Goddess of Asia 2014'). * En varias ocasiones ha dicho que su chico ideal es el actor Song Seung Heon; también ha declarado que le gustaría conocerlo. * G.O de MBLAQ dijo que Victoria es su integrante favorita de f(x). * Minhyun de NU'EST ha aclarado varias veces que ella es su tipo ideal. * Kim Jung Min dijo que es fan de f(x) y que su integrante favorita es Victoria. * Jong Hun de FT Island, eligió a Victoria entre los grupos de chicas femeninos. * Ki Kwang de BEAST en MBC Hot Brothers dijo que admira a Victoria porque ella es muy hermosa, emitiendo una sensación muy cálida y refrescante, además le gustaría que fueran a comer. * Lee Hongki de FT Island en Beatles Code se les preguntó en una actuación en particular que era su favorito, Hongki mencionó a Victoria. * Seo In Guk la escogió como su integrante favorita de f(x). * Julien Kang dijo que es fan de f(x), y que su integrante e idol favorita es Victoria. * Kang Ta confesó que quería conquistar a Victoria apenas salió del servicio militar, pero al ver que muchos chicos ya estaban intentándolo, se rindió. * My Sassy Girl 2 va hacer su primer trabajo como actriz en Corea y su primera película. * Protagonizará junto a Cha Tae Hyun "My Sassy Girl 2" (secuela de la famosa película My Sassy Girl). Comenzó a grabarla el 29 de septiembre del 2014. Se estrenará en mayo del 2015. * El 21 de diciembre del 2014 Victoria ha demostrado que es hermosa por dentro y por fuera al donar en su totalidad lo recaudado de su bazar que realizó en el SM Town Coex Artium a la UNICEF. * Afirmó que se siente muy sola cuando no esta con los demás integrantes de F(x). * Soo Hyun y Eli de U-Kiss la eligieron como su tipo ideal. * Nicole Jung tiene un parecido con ésta. * Fue pareja de Nichkhun (2PM) en We Got Married, siendo una de las que mas duró (64 episodios) en el año 2012. * Fue alagada en We Got Married por su gran habilidad para cocinar. * En el concierto de SM en Taiwan, Victoria junto con Zhou Mi (super junior M) cantaron "Today you are going to marryme". * El 14 de abril se dio a conocer la noticia de que estaba saliendo con el actor Yang Yang.(RUMOR) Enlaces * Instagram *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (naver) *Weibo Galería Victoria Song 01.png Victoria Song 02.jpg Victoria Song 03.jpg Victoria Song 05.jpg Victoria Song 04.jpg Victoria Song6.jpg Victoria Song7.jpg Victoria Song8.jpg Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:CActriz Categoría:CModelo Categoría:CCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KLíder Categoría:KMC Categoría:Nacidos en 1987